heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:City of Freedom
Ordering Statistics and units: please put the numbers before the units/attribute.Vaturilum 21:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) To the Unknown contributor Thank you for your feedback and consideration. Here is my rationale for the new changes to the Capitol pages: 1) ATK, DEF, SPD, and INT are the labels used to refer to the attributes in-game and it makes sense to label them as such in the wiki. 2) this wiki often omits the thousands comma, but numbers will seven digits and higher become difficult to scan when omitting commas, i.e. 2343454 vs 2,234,435 which lets the viewer easily determine the magnitude of the number without having to count digits. The original method used in the table was 2 345 345, which is incorrect by most numbering conventions. See here for the actual wikipedia standards. In regard to the problems caused with table formatting, I'm not sure what caused these problems, but I am currently looking into it. -- Saucybandit 10:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) That was me. I had to use another computer, and didn't sign in. I understand about the numbering convention not being 7 digits like 3267272. I also knew that either commas or spaces are used to seperate large numbers, depending on what country you are in. (In America, the commas are used, and I assume most of the readers of english wikipedia are American.) I concede that the comma numbering convention may be better. In the case of the attack,defense, speed, and intelligence: When I made the table, my main concern was whether or not quick comparisons can be made. That is the reason I chose to seperate the level and the statistics, and put them in different formats (I put numbers before stats, but after levels.). For the purpose of comparison, I think, though am not sure, that looking at words with different length is easier than looking at 3 letter all-capitalized words. Furthermore, should we decide to link the stats with its page, a link with attack is more attractive than ATK. It is true that ATK, etc are used for in game labels. However, attack, etc are also understandable. Furthermore, some things do use attack, etc.. For example, the equipments.(That also use knowledge, which is also confusing), and if you look in the heroes tower, it uses the full name for Attack, but abbreviates the rest.Vaturilum 21:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) And yes, the table is screwed up for me as well.Vaturilum 21:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *I think I've sort've figured out why the tables are messed up. It looks like the new wiki might have added some parameters. One more thing about the Capitoll pages: I will eventually be reformatting the tables so that they conform to the formatting used by the other tables on the wiki. It looks like that's a few days off as I now have to worry about fixing nearly every table in the wiki. -- Saucybandit 04:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *As it turns out, it seems like the new updates only broke things in certain browsers. Guess I won't be having to do a mass update like I thought. -- Saucybandit 06:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Interior I would suggest that we do the calculations with elite archers. I suggest this for 2 reasons. 1) Elite archer is the most popular (I think) tier 8 unit. And Elite archer can have another 10% attack bonus from elven racial spell. *Sign posts please. I know it's you Val, but signing your posts helps me out a lot. I'd also ask that you make sure you're logged in when you edit stuff. It looks like the location your using has a revolving IP address that changes every so often, meaning that the site thinks there are lots of additional contributors when there is really only one person doing the eding. *Also, I know elves are popular. That's exactly why I used humans. I'm not going to change that for now. Eventually, all of the calculation type stuff will be posted on the site, so people will be able to calculate that information for themselves. It's just a matter of me actually getting together the Combat Mechanics page which will eventually become one of the lengthiest page on the wiki. -- Saucybandit 05:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *Actually, I was using a different computer. Does Natural Power increase damage by 15% or unit attack by 15%? Vaturilum 01:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *Natural Power effects the base attack of the unit, and actually raises it by 15%. You can actually test this out by comparing the damage of a stack of units with and without the skill. You'll find that Natural Power raises damage too much. The only way the numbers make sense is if bonus is being applied directly to the unit attack score. -- Saucybandit 01:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Things to Do Jan 18/19 *Upload hero picture *finish calculating force values(EA:1625, GD:2750 3000, FD:4875) *'Edit:Force value of green dragon is 3000. So calc are wrongVaturilum 01:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC)' *'''-as such, I have deleted them and began to redo.' *'-Find Aodilyte's actual units?''' *come up with a more precise term for force value? *Strategies *Rewards Unconquered capitol Does anyone have on their server an untouched capitol to draw information and picutures from?Vaturilum 00:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) The Capitols on the Zeus server are not owned by anyone at this time if thats the info you are looking for. jjormi (Zodiac) Sigh, where is Zeus server, and if you are on it, can you take pictures? and info?Vaturilum 20:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC)